


【底特律】【卡盖】le précepte de sobriété

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·TO 焦老师，生日快乐！迟到了很久的贺文……顺便迟到地祝16岁的盖文生日快乐w·不要问我贺文为什么会是这样的东西（抱头蹲下）·PWP，不需要解释，不需要逻辑_(:з」∠)_





	【底特律】【卡盖】le précepte de sobriété

 

 

“下地狱去吧！你这个恶魔。”

当盖文听到这句话的时候就明白他今天晚上又没有晚饭吃了。

但是无所谓，他偷藏了一袋面包在床底下。他有些幸灾乐祸地瞥了眼他的哥哥，他的母亲盛怒之下做出来的晚饭还不如别吃呢。趁着头没被砸到比西红柿更硬的东西前，盖文果断地冲下楼梯——他的房间与地下储物间相邻。

一个私生子能得到多少善待呢？何况他今天还因为在学校里向男生告白而被校长联系了家长，让这位虔诚的信徒得知她的“养子”是同性恋足够对她造成毁灭性的伤害了。好歹她等到自己回家才用西红柿砸了他的头，已经表现得足够温柔了，他难道还能期望她像母亲一样温柔地安慰被当众凌辱的儿子吗？

“嗤。”盖文想着想着就被自己逗笑，天，那些人渣在厕所扒光他衣服时说得对，没人爱他。

“我很抱歉，盖文。”

盖文这才想起他忘了关门而他的哥哥就这样跟在他身后闯进了他的房间。“只是一颗西红柿。”他无所谓地耸肩，“我想我得写作业了。”

“我不是为她道歉。”

“我不像你是天才，我得花一整晚时间才写得完那堆习题。现在，请你出去。”盖文转过身避开了与卡姆斯基对视。

“那个男生——”

“哦。”盖文干巴巴地回了一声，“怎么？”

“我就应该在知道你喜欢男人的时候阻止你。”

盖文把书包甩在了桌子上，砸出巨大的声响，他被卡姆斯基的话气到发笑，“阻止我？你和那个……”盖文吞下了对后母的辱骂，“你凭什么认为你有权利阻止我？”

“我关心你。”卡姆斯基愤怒地剜了他一眼，为什么他的弟弟永远能在三句话内激怒人？他现在明明就跟暴雨中被车碾过脚的猫一样，站都快站不稳却还虚张声势想赶跑来救助他的人。

“嗤，中午笑话没看够？”盖文挤出一个难看的笑，“我怕你是想继续他们没干完的事情吧。”

“你说他们没干完的事情？”卡姆斯基在盛怒中依旧能保持自己的理智，“他们不止是想羞辱你？”

“嘁。假模假样。”盖文把卡姆斯基往门外推，他的力气小得连让卡姆斯基身体稍微晃动下都不行。推不开卡姆斯基更加激怒了盖文，他失控地喊了起来：“你他妈还赖在这里是想上我的床吗？说着我恶心还想干我屁股。”

“闭嘴。”卡姆斯基先一步关上房门，把他母亲的咒骂挡在了门外。他看着倔强地抿紧唇红着眼眶也不肯示弱的弟弟，原本想要落下的巴掌中途换了地方，变成把他拉向自己的怀抱。

几乎是盖文撞上卡姆斯基的同时，满是书呆子气息的t恤就被泪水浸泡。兄长的身高不如他，盖文只能把头靠在他肩上，细碎的毛发蹭红他的脖子，没一会就哭得上气不接下气。

卡姆斯基难得地隐去了一些高傲，手顺着盖文的脊背抚摸为他顺气。

“我不行吗？”

“什，什么？”盖文以为他听错了，打着嗝从兄长的肩上抬起头，错愕地看着他。

“他对你好一些你就喜欢上他，我对你还比不过他吗？”

盖文没搞懂卡姆斯基的逻辑，下意识地说：“当然不是，你……”你为我做的那些不过是替父母做出的补偿，而且怎么说他们也是有血缘关系的兄弟。

“不要误会。”卡姆斯基展露出他作为程序员的特质，他的嘴先与他的脑子蹦出了词句。“我只是想帮你。”他补救般地选择了一个觉得盖文不会受伤的词汇，在他看来，青春期的荷尔蒙可以通过适当的发泄来防止产生一些情感上的冲动。对于目前他们的处境，任何冲动都是不被允许的。“让我帮你。”

“滚出去。”盖文不知道何时绪起的力气，推得卡姆斯基倒退了好几步顶在门上。“你比他们还要恶心。”他说。

盖文的拒绝没能让卡姆斯基止步，他再一次朝盖文伸出了手：“冷静下来，盖文。无论你用哪一种方式，先冷静下来。”卡姆斯基听见了他母亲沉重的脚步声，迅速地反应过来锁上门并拉过一旁的箱子抵住。“安静。”他得手了，他把被他母亲吓呆了的盖文再一次拉到怀里，轻声在他耳边说：“冲动可报不了仇。”

紧接而来的激烈砸门声和尖锐的叫骂声中，盖文瑟缩在卡姆斯基怀中无声地哭泣着，狠狠地把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在他的T恤上，就像要把自己的委屈都甩开一般。卡姆斯基轻拍着他的后背，努力稳住自己顶着门的身躯给盖文一点安全的空间。

几分钟后，叫骂和砸门停止了，两兄弟知道他们暂时有了喘口气的时间。

“他们还对你做了什么？你受伤了吗？”卡姆斯基帮盖文顺气一边问道。

哽咽着，盖文摇了摇头，但是当卡姆斯基不小心碰到他腰侧的时候，他下意识地痛呼出声。不顾盖文的反对，卡姆斯基动手扒下了他身上的衣服，惨白的皮肤上留下了不少青紫的淤伤，还有几个渗着血的擦伤。他看向盖文的眼神变得有些不可思议，他不能明白盖文是如何忍住疼痛把他受伤的事情瞒了下了。

“你说出来他们就会付出代价。”

“然后我就得面对警察、校长、记者等等无休止询问，一遍又一遍的告诉他们我是如何被强——”盖文咬掉了后半个词，“接着所有人都知道我是个婊子了。”他用手背抹掉了眼泪，吐出一口气，接着说：“嘿，别用那种眼神看我！我没让任何人操进我的屁眼里！该死的，我就知道说出来后你他妈就会是这种反应。”

卡姆斯基小心翼翼地让手指落在淤青周围，每数过一个他的脸色就差了一分。他不赞成盖文喜欢男人，但那不意味着他乐于看到盖文受伤，更令他生气的是这件事情超出了他的掌控。卡姆斯基阴暗地想，他已经计划好如何带着盖文逃出生天，但盖文这个蠢蛋竟然自己打乱了计划，虽然他从未对任何人说起过他的计划。

误会了卡姆斯基的沉默，盖文从他怀里挣脱出来急切地解释到：“我他妈真没有让他们得手！否则就不会搞那么多伤了——伊利亚卡姆斯基，你最好别让我知道你脑子里想的。”前一刻还哭得惨兮兮的盖文现在又再一次在卡姆斯基面前虚张声势，亮出爪子炸开毛恐吓着对方。

手指故意来到盖文腰侧，卡姆斯基不轻不重地拧了一下，盖文无意识地发出了一个黏糊糊的喉音。

“或许他们直接射在了裤子里。”卡姆斯基意有所指。

“操你……!”

盖文的脏话没能继续骂下去，他被堵住了嘴，用卡姆斯基自己的嘴唇。“我不会道歉。”卡姆斯基说，“我知道这对你来说不是个恰当的时机，但是这种事情——”卡姆斯基的唇暧昧地滑到他的脸颊，“你不看重它的话，对你的伤害就不会那么大了。盖文，我们还有很多事要做，不能任由你困在这。”为了把事情掰回计划中的样子来，卡姆斯基不得不用歪理洗脑盖文。“丢掉它吧。”

“什……！”

没等盖文反应过来，卡姆斯基就已经扒下了他裤子用双手和眼睛探索自己兄弟的身体。

鉴于盖文平日里对各种肢体活动的热衷，他胸腹的线条流畅地划分出肌肉，但未完全长开属于青少年的青涩感令肌肉看起来并不张扬，精瘦的腰腹加上一些细小的伤疤，不得不说这会令男男女女着迷，除了过度苍白的肌肤少了点活力。

“你应该多晒晒太阳。”

“书呆子没资格这么说，还有把你的手拿开！”盖文扯着自己的内裤边缘企图保住最后一道防线，白天的记忆还深深印在脑子里。

“别那样，盖文，别把我当成他们一样。”

卡姆斯基掐住了他的乳头，指甲摁进了顶端，他承认一开始就这样做对盖文来说会是种折磨，他不知道自己按捺不住的冲动是为何，他甚至觉得自己不会介意真的让这场情事变成赤裸裸的强奸。卡姆斯基发现了自己的失控，他试图缓下动作让盖文别抖得那么厉害。

“别拒绝这件事情，我会让你享受到。”

卡姆斯基不断地在盖文耳边低语，手指灵巧地用着他从别人身上学来的技巧，他很聪明学什么都快，包括这一项。

这是他蓄谋已久的证据。盖文像是终于被卡姆斯基的话暗示了一样，放开了对内裤的守卫，纵容他的兄弟把手伸进了禁区。

常年敲打键盘的手灵活地钻进了过紧的内裤中，盖文依旧有些颤抖，他害怕、惶恐而来自卡姆斯基的体温把他禁锢在地板和兄长之间，盖文想，他应该坚持着大叫着推开卡姆斯基而不是用手捂住了自己的脸，假装自己是只鸵鸟对他的所作所为视而不见。

他一直是个擅长蛊惑人心的伪君子。盖文对自己说，或许，嘿，这样才是他的人生，性也好暴力也好一旦做得多了什么事都不会在意了，只有这样他才能快活地活下去。

“你摸过自己吗？”

“当然，我怎么可能遵守他妈的什么禁止手淫的教规。”盖文的声音透过手掌传出，他的神经正被卡姆斯基的手指逼得越来越紧，而在对方手指碰触到了紧闭的入口，盖文猛地抖了一下。“该死，你他妈别想。”他妄想着只是被撸一把，“我不会让你的老二插进去。”

卡姆斯基轻笑了起来，“你会求着我的，在几分钟之后，等着瞧吧。”他的手带着炽热的温度握住盖文的阴茎上下套弄，他的手活比起刚才的调情技巧显得有些生涩，但盖文依旧被他撩拨得硬得发烫，甚至流出了前液。

从鼻腔里喷出几个带着奶味的鼻音，盖文晃起腰迎合环握住他阴茎套弄着的手掌，眩晕的感觉席卷他的脑袋，他在卡姆斯基的节奏中沦陷。青涩的身体很容易被简单的摩擦满足，但卡姆斯基不会止步于此，他换了一种握法，把盖文的内裤扯了下去，手掌包着阴茎头部摩擦。

高潮随时都有可能降临，盖文放开了捂住脸的手让自己得以吸入更多的氧气，卡姆斯基摩擦的节奏愈发不稳定，就像在无规律拨弄琴弦，盖文把高高低低的呻吟都咬在了嘴里，他仅存的理智令他不发出奇怪的声音引来窥探。接着，年长者加快了速度，盖文疯狂地摇头，他快忍耐不住了，灰绿色的眼睛里充满了祈求，他不敢开口怕一张嘴就是淫乱的声响，他只希望卡姆斯基能读懂他的眼神。

在盖文攀上顶峰的瞬间，卡姆斯基捂住了他的嘴把尖叫堵了回去让盖文能放肆地挺腰后毫无负担地瘫软在地。

盖文的身体伴随着余韵抖动着，双腿不自觉地大张把卡姆斯基的腰夹在了中间。

“哦，”卡姆斯基惊叹了一下，“盖文，你……”

“不、不是！”盖文没思考卡姆斯基惊叹何事先开口否定了，“只是习惯，操，不是那个习惯，操。”

卡姆斯基挑挑眉：“我知道。”他接着这个机会把手指插进了盖文的臀瓣之中，试探地碰触入口，“现在依旧还拒绝我吗？”手指在干燥的褶皱上轻轻地画着圈，随意地拨弄着。

“不，”盖文吞了吞口水，“我不确定，事实上。”

“相信我。”没等盖文再一次拒绝，卡姆斯基就把手指插入了盖文的体内。他的内里紧得不可思议，咬得卡姆斯基几乎动弹不得，但很快他的手指受到了欢迎，棕发男孩的内里逐渐变得湿软，无师自通地取悦着入侵者。

盖文察觉到了身体的敏感程度超出他的预期，徒劳地夹紧屁股，“你的手指、嗯、太热了。”他的视线向下移，卡姆斯基的衣服甚至都没有一点凌乱，出来被顶得有些突出的裆部。“你连裤子都没脱，而我什么都没穿了。”

卡姆斯基毫不犹豫地扯下了裤子，坚硬笔挺涨得通红的老二立刻跳出来打在了盖文大腿内侧。

“我确定现在不想让你的老二捅我了。”盖文看见卡姆斯基的凶器后立刻改口，即使没有过经历也能看得出来那样的尺寸捅进来他可能就会死。还有那被阴毛和阴影遮盖掉的部分，盖文唾弃自己的数学能力，他现在没可能通过三角公式算出长度。

根本用不着盖文替他口交，卡姆斯基的阴茎湿透了，迫不及待地流出透明前液。把老二解放出来的舒畅感令卡姆斯基叹了口气，他忍住直接插进盖文身体里去的冲动，继续用手指开拓他的后穴。

但他仍然还是急了些，第二根手指加入后没多久他就塞进了第三根，手指来回翻搅把入口完全打开。盖文小口小口地倒抽着气，他吐出的单词粘成一串谁也听不懂，卡姆斯基则从他身体的反应中读出了信息，猛戳其中一个点。

盖文直接射了出来，来不及尖叫大脑就已经一片空白，脚趾蜷缩在一块，而卡姆斯基的手指依旧进进出出，他的感官被放大了，甚至能感觉到卡姆斯基手指里血管的脉动帮他登上另一个高峰。

这就是传说中的前列腺高潮，盖文迷瞪瞪地想，他娘的就像他失禁了，他控制不住自己肌肉的震颤，抽搐着任由精液淌到他的小腹上再顺着卡姆斯基的手流进自己的后穴中。

盖文回过神已经是他拉着卡姆斯基倒在自己的小床上了，卡姆斯基几乎是在倒向床的同时操进了他。

“慢点，卡……伊利亚。”盖文改了口，他一直用姓氏称呼他的异母哥哥，似乎那能划清界限，现在那道界限不存在了。

对于这个懂事后才认识的兄长，无论对方做什么盖文总是抱着拒绝的态度，从那双如天空一般蔚蓝的双眼里，盖文无法读出任何东西。他害怕他聪明且捉摸不定的兄长，他怕自己会在那片蓝色中迷路，被他带往未知的世界。

盖文张开嘴，卡姆斯基火热的唇覆了上来舌头滑进盖文的嘴里，他孜孜不倦地探索着口里的每一个角落。盖文的脑子不知道该指挥唇舌做出什么反应，只能任凭卡姆斯基凑得更近，缠住他的舌把它拉向自己。盖文抑制不住地呻吟，脑内却不由自主地冒出他们两个小时候一同蜷缩在被子搭成的山洞里的画面。

现在他们倒也还是在一个被窝里，只不过卡姆斯基的阴茎也进到他的洞里。盖文昏昏沉沉地想，他被吻得有点大脑缺氧了，卡姆斯基什么时候练就的这些技术？

“盖文，嘿，盖文。”卡姆斯基唤回盖文的神志，“我想动了。”

他不提盖文的注意力还没有转到他们的连接处，现在被提醒后，被填满的饱胀感和微微的撕裂让他龇了龇牙。情欲的红色爬上他的脸颊，盖文肌肉在一瞬间的紧绷后又放松了下来，下定决心一般双手环上卡姆斯基的背。“我准备好了。”他说。

一直以来卡姆斯基压抑着的情感爆发了，他伏在盖文身上迅速地进出，低吼着在盖文身上留下痕迹。“我……”卡姆斯基及时地住嘴了，他不能把所有的东西都肆无忌惮地宣泄出来，这会让盖文承受不住。“这不赖对吗？”他调整了角度寻找盖文体内的敏感点，他必须演好刚才他所承诺的角色。

这对盖文来说并不好受，陌生的快感过多地冲刷着他，他无法抑制自己的身体颤抖无法疏导快感只能任由它们堆积，越来越多。

更要命的是卡姆斯基找到了那个点，每一次都顶在那上面，手同时握住了他再一次挺立的阴茎。盖文尖锐地抽噎了一声，头猛地左右摇动，想要拒绝的话语出口却是无意识的呻吟。他所有的感官都被卡姆斯基占据了，卡姆斯基给予了他太多，他快承受不住无法呼吸了。

“伊利亚、伊利亚！”盖文死死抓住卡姆斯基，指甲深陷进他的背，像溺水之人抓着救命稻草一样。

卡姆斯基没有拒绝他，他理解了盖文话语中的含义。“我在这，我一直陪着你。”

盖文呜咽了一声，猛地又断掉了，高潮来得过于突然，他像被掐住脖子的猫一样，弓起身体后重重地又落回床上。

他们好一会儿没有说话，盖文感觉到卡姆斯基在他身体里留下了温热的液体然后才小心离去。盖文没力气去管乱成一团的床单，他抓住卡姆斯基撑在床上的手，哑着声问：“我们……我们之间……”他期期艾艾，不知道想从卡姆斯基这得到什么答案。

“一如从前。”

盖文不自觉地松了口气，他想，这或许就是他想要的吧。

   
 

——————

*题目的意思是：节制。与其满足于口号，不如回到实际行动，试图解释清楚，并吸取教训。（论文上抄的。）

 

 


End file.
